Anime Bentrok
by puppet vs Explosion
Summary: Chapter 3: bertambahlah beberapa orang lagi yang nyasar di tempat ajib ini.. mereka dari anime lain. Dan kedodolan-kedodolan pun mulai terjadi. Chapter3! Biang keroknya terkuak! Chap3 by sei.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gimana kalo NARUTO, BLEACH, One Piece, Death Note, dll gabung to be one

**TADA!! Ketemu ama ArtIsBang dan Uchiha Yuki-chan!! Bukan di fanfict MCAA yang stress!! Ataupun fanfict Wanted:Ramen Konoha yang kurang bahan Xl We're coming as puppet vs Explosion!! Kita bikin fanfict collab kita!! Yuk ya yuuukk!! PLAK (kena gampar tetangga)**

"**Anime Bentrok!!"**

Chappu 1st:

"HOOOAAAAAHHHMMMM!!" Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur. Terus, tanpa mandi, sikat gigi, dsb. dia langsung ganti baju dan keluar kamar. Dengan muka yang masih kucel. Kemudian, pas keluar ke luar, dia keluarin dompetnya pas dompetnya udah dikeluarin, dia keluarin uangnya. Setelah dikeluarin dan dilihat, ternyata dokunya cuma sedikit. Mana kan akhir-akhir ini pengeluarannya banyak, alhasil dia keluar ke Ichiraku. Dia keluarin suara melasnya, akhirnya Pak Teuchi keluarin ramennya. Setelah dimakan Naruto, tuh ramen keluar dari mulutnya. panas.

_Naruto: He, ArtIsBang!! Kalo nulis yang bener, dong!_

_Gaara: Mana ArtIsBang?? Ngga ada!!_

_Naruto: Lho?? Dia kan tadi di sini?!_

_Gaara: Mana?? Ngga ada tauk!!_

_Naruto: –pergi–_

_Gaara: Sukses dah gwa pake henge no jutsu buat ngelabuhin tuh bocah!! –berubah jadi ArtIsBang–_

Naruto pun melahab ramennya. Sementara kobaran api telah melahab Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto tetap bertahan melahab Ramennya. Saking lahab-nya dia makan ramen, dia nggak sadar kalo kobaran api telah melahab pantatnya. Alhasil pantatnya gosong dilahab kobaran api. Tapi, dia tetep tenang sambil melahab ramen dikala api melahab pantatnya _(__Pusink gwh!! XP__)._

Singkatnya...

Waktu makan ramen, tiba-tiba di bawah kakinya ada lubang item. Tiba-tiba Naruto tertarik masuk ke dalam lubang itu, dan jatuh ke dimensi lain!! Dia melihat sekitar..

"Ha...!! Hehat haha hihi...!! Hahu haha hi haha??"(_lit._ Hah...!! Tempat apa ini...!! Aku ada di mana??) Kata Naruto pas ngeliat-liat sekitar. Tapi, bahasanya nggak jelas, soalnya di mulutnya tertimbun banyak ramen..

BRUAGH

"Wadow..." ucap Naruto.

"Hey, dobe, ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya seseorang. Yang barusan nyodok Naruto pake pedang Kusanagi.

"Ah, itu cuma isu, kalo sama Luna Maya, mau dong!" kata Naruto sambil ngedipin sebelah mata centil sambil ngasih sun jauh ala Fuuka. Sasuke langsung nunjukin muka il-feel. Garing!!

"He, Saskay!! Kita ada dimana??" tanya Naruto back to the laptop sambil ngeliat sekeliling.

"Ga tau!! Tiba-tiba ada lubang item di bawah kaki gue pas gue lagi ngebantai, terus gue jatoh!!" jelas Sasuke.

"Sama, teme! Aku juga lagi makan ramen nih tadi!!" kata Naruto. "Kita dimana, ya? Tempat ini aneh sekali, teme! Apa yang terjadi??" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Suddenly...

"UN!!" teriak seseorang di belakang mereka. Naru dan Sasuke langsung menoleh. Dilihatnya seseorang berambut kuning panjang dengan pakaian Akatsuki dan seseorang berambut orange jigrak di belakangnya pake baju kimono item dan bawa-bawa pedang samurai.

BRUAGH

Deidara (Iya, Deidara) nabrak Naruto dan Sasuke.

"TOLONG, UN!" teriak Deidara kenceng pas di kuping Sasuke. Sasuke pun pingsan. Saking toanya suara cempreng itu.

"Dasar!! Hollow bejat!" teriak orang berambut oren itu sambil nengayunkan samurainya, mo nge-beleh Dei. Dei pun udah merem-merem ketakutan. Naruto pasang ekspresi kuda...(??)

"Ichigo!! Sudah ketemu hollow-nya?!" teriak seorang cewek berambut item. Untuk kali ini dia pake kostum item-itemnya dan bawa samurai juga. Dia adalah Rukia.

"S... s... siapa kalian??" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk mereka.

"Kami adalah..." ucap si cowok berambut oren jigrak itu. Si cewek berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berdua pasang pose sok pahlawan.

"KAMI ADALAH SHINIGAMI!" kata mereka pede.

Naruto hanya _swt_.. Deidara pingsan di pangkuannya dengan mesra -kumat–

"A... ap... apaan tuh shinigami??" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dasar dodol!! Kita itu Dewa Kematian tau!!" kata si cowok yang bernama Ichigo itu. "Ngerti bahasa jepang nggak sih?! Situ orang jepang bukan sih??" tanya Ichi.

"Ya... eng... anu, aku lair di menara Tokyo kok!" kata Naruto.

"Duh!! Dasar bego!! Emang lu pikir menara Tokyo di mana?? Jepang kan!?" kata Ichigo.

"Hah!? Masa sih iya?? Sejak kapan??" Naruto heboh. Ichigo nampang males. Yang lainnya _swt_.. only. Naruto masih dalam keadaan syok, mengetahui bahwa Menara Tokyo udah pindah ke Jepang, sungguh ajaib...

"Hai, aku KON!" ucap sebuah...(sebuah??)..boneka dari balik cowok yang namanya stroberi itu. Boneka itu lusuh dan kucel _–ArtIsBang dibantai Kon–_ udah gitu kapasnya keluar semua, dan jelek XP (Bertaruh nyawa nih nulisnya!!)

"Pergilah kamu Kon!!" Ichigo nendang tuh boneka. Ciuuu...! Kemudian dia beralih ke Naruto lagi. "Panggil saja dia Kon, kalo aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Preman di sampingku ini namanya Kuchiki Rukia!! Kami adalah shinigami!!" jelasnya.

Rukia ngeluarin demon art-nya.

Naruto angguk-angguk, padahal dia nggak ngerti.

"OH YA! Kami lupa!! Kami mau menangkap hollow itu dan menghancurkannya!!" teriak Ichigo sambil ngasah pedangnya. Deidara yang menyadarinya langsung lari terbirit-birit manggil-manggil Sasori no danna-nya. Terus datanglah dua orang lagi. Siapakah mereka??

Sementara itu...

"KAMI ADALAH DEWA...!!" kata Ichigo sambil ngacungin pedang zanpakutou-nya tinggi-tinggi ke atas langit.

CTAK

Kepalanya kena bakiak.Itu bakiak aka geta milik Jiraiya. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Jiraiya?? Ternyata dua orang yang datang itu adalah... Jiraiya dan Hidan.

"Siapa tadi yang ngomongin dewa-dewa?? Gw bakalan jadiin dia tumbal Dewa Jashin ke 998!!" kata Hidan. "Nggak ada Dewa lain selain Dewa Jashin!!" begono katanya.

"Buktinya kami!!" pamer Ichigo yang mulai bangga dengan kerjaannya sebagai shinigami.

"APA?!" Hidan nunjuk mereka dengan ekspresi berang.

"Sudah.. sudah...tidak baik. Bertengkar di keadaan genting begini!! Naruto! Kita harus mencari tokoh-tokoh komik Naruto yang lain!!" kata Jiraiya. Naruto angguk-angguk aja. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Ero-sannin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi??" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku pun tidak tau!? Sepertinya tokoh-tokoh di komik Masashi Kishimoto semuanya ada di sini!!" kata Jiraiya.

"Oh ya?! Masashi Kishimoto??" kata Ichigo dengan mata yang stary.

PRANG!

"Apaan sih??" Rukia ngebantai kepala Ichigo pake teflon kemudian si Ichigo ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Gak hanya Masashi Kishimoto, tau'! Kita ini karangan Kubo tite!! Kita dari komik Bleach!" kata Rukia.

"Bleach??" Giliran Naruto stary eyes.

"Ho'oh!!" jawab Rukia.

"Kamu pasti Rukia, yah? Aku minta tanda tangan dong!!" kata Naruto sambil ngeluarin semua komik Bleach-nya. Rukia cengo. Dia langsung ngasih tanda tangan di cover-nya.

"Kok gw gak lu mintain??" protes Ichigo yang merasa ga dipeduliin.

"Buat apa!! Tokoh elo hampir mirip kan rambutnya ama gue!! Nggak kreatif!" kata Naruto ketus.

"Tapi gue dengan wajah yang lebih fresh dan lebih ganteng dan pinter dari pada elo!!" akhirnya Naruto dan Ichigo pun cakar-cakaran.

"STOP!" teriak seseorang mereka menoleh.

"KONAN!!" teriak Pein (??) dari mana datangnya orang itu...? Ternyata dia baru datang dari ujung gang saudara-saudara..!!

Pein langsung lari dengan gerakan slow motion ke arah Konan dengan pose ingin memeluk. Terus saat si Pein udah deket ama Konan.

BUAGH

Satu jotos dari Konan mendarat di muka Pein. Mukanya Pein langsung berdarah-darah. Darah moncrot lewat lubang piercingnya.

"DASAR LO SIALAN!! APA YANG LO LAKUKAN TADI! GARA-GARA TELOR YANG LO GORENG JATOH, KITA JADI NYASAR DI TEMPAT GA' TERKENAL KAYAK BEGINI!!" Kata Konan sambil ngegamparin Pein.

"Aduh.." Pein sat in the edge of the road, hugged his legs and twirled his index finger to the ground. Sambil megangin mukanya yang remuk..

"Ah? Goreng telor?? Dia ketua Akatsuki apa tukang masak di Akatsuki, sih?!" Naruto heran.

"Sudah.. sudah.." kata Jiraiya dengan gaya bicara seperti aa Gym. Naruto langsung nosebleed. Gayanya itu kayak orang yang udah tobat. Muntah berceceran..

"Yang jelas, kita dari manga Naruto dan Bleach terdampar di tempat ini karena lubang hitam!!" kata Jiraiya. Kemudian dia mikir lagi. "Atau mungkin gara-gara telornya Nagato jatoh, dan menyebabkan lubang hitam..." pikir Jiraiya. Bikin Pein nyaris ditabrak pake mobil oleh Konan (??).

"Loh?? Kok ero-sannin tau??" u-know-who-talked.

"Ya iyalah! Secara kita semua mengalami hal yang sama!" kata Jiraiya.

"Lubang hitam??" ucap Ichigo kemudian dia mikir sambil megangin dagunya. "Enggak tuh! Kita dari lubang warna pink!" ujarnya.

PLAK

"Itu karena elo buta warna!!" kata Rukia sambil ngeplak kepala Ichigo.

"Auuuuwwwhhh...!!" Erang Ichigo.

_WUZZZZ! (Hembusan angin)_

Semuanya menoleh. Mereka melihat 3 orang berpose SIP! Siapakah 3 orang itu??

**+TO BE CONTINUED+**

**Hohoho. Siapakah 3 orang itu?? Silahkan tebak lewat review!! Ehehe. Maksud saya. Review saja, yah! :3 (Ditebak juga ga papa) Ntar akan dikasih tau Yuki di chappu 2!!**

**TalkShowTime (special ArtIsBang's – Yuki didepak sebentar)**

**Naruto: Sapa tuh tiga orang??**

**ArtIsBang: Gak tau!! Tanyain aja pada rumput yang bergoyang!!**

**Naruto: He, Rumput!! Siapa tuh tiga orang?? (Tanya ke rumput)**

**ArtIsBang: **_**swt**_**..**

**Ichigo: Halo Bleach lovers!! Kita nongol di fanfiction Naruto loch!! **_**ting.. ;D**_**(ngedipin mata centil)**

**ArtIsBang: **_**swt**_**..**** terserah, mo Bleach, DetNot, Gakuen Alice, , Hunter X Hunter, OnePiece, Full Metal Panic gw ga' peduli!!**

**Hidan: Review ya!! (Nongol tiba-tiba)**

**Hitsugaya: Review ato masuk soul society??**

**ArtIsBang: Eh, Hidan! Tuh ada kembaran lo!! Rambutnya sama-sama putih!! (Nunjuk kapten cebol)**

**Deidara: Holla!!**

**Ichigo: HOLLOW!! (contoh sambutan yang tidak baik)**

**Deidara: KYAAA!! TIDAK!! LARI,UN!! SELAMATKAN JIWA!!**

**Kakuzu: Demi Dewa Jashin!! Selamatkan uang kita!! (Lari bawa duit)**

**ArtIsBang: **_**swt**_**..**

**Deidara: Dari pada gw mati gak konyol, mendingan gw pingsan aja, deh! (Pingsan dalam pangkuan Naruto dengan super mesra)**

Naruto: Banciiii!!Review yah!!

**ArtIsBang: masih ****swt..**

**Hinamori: Chapter depan.. youkay's turn..! (Siapkan kantong plastik dan popcorn!!)**

**Yuki: (Tiba-tiba dateng) Siapin ember buat muntah!!**

**ArtIsBang: ??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime Bentrok**

Yeah!! Its my turn, Yuki-chan, Author kesayangan kalian **–di acungin jari tengah-** yang akan menceritakan chapter 2 Anime Bentrok ini! Ini fic kolab ku pertama kali dengan Sei-chan X) Hope you like it.

Thanks buat :

Sahara Suiryoku, Uzumaki Khai, Maa-chan-tik, miyu201, Akasuna no Ryan, meL.cha.n.uchiha, Koriend, hoshino aya-chan, Shara Sherenia, m4yuraa, runaway-dobe, naruchu-chan, Kaizo Eroji, Rin kajuji, Hatake gHee. Thanks buat reviewnyaaaa!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPPU 2ND**

Terlihat 3 orang berdiri di atas pager di hadapan mereka. Wajah tiga orang itu tampak tak jelas, terhalangi sinar matahari yang tepat berada di atas mereka

"Siapa, noh?!" Jiraiya menajamkan penglihatannya. "Apakah itu Charlie Angels? Asik, euy!" gumam Jiraiya girang sendiri

BLETAK! Kepala Jiraiya benjol kena bogem Naruto. "Mana ada Charlie Angels yang terdampar di tempat laknat ini? Adanya juga Charlie Devils!"

"Kalian tahu siapa kami?" tanya salah seorang di antara 3 orang itu. Suara berat khas cowok.

"Siapa…," kata Ichigo

"3 orang beken!" jawab salah seorang lagi, suara wanita

"Nanya," lanjut Ichigo, lalu di lempar kunai oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Meleset, kunai itu melesat satu cm di atas kepala Ichigo

"Dasar!" bentak Rukia pada orang itu

"Rukia…," Ichigo menangis terharu

"Dasar! Bisa ngebidik gak sih!? Kenain jidatnya yang lebar ini, bisa gak sih?!" lanjut Rukia yang membuat Ichigo mojok menyendiri di belakang pohon beringin

"Eh, bukannya di atas pager itu ada beling dan kawat berduri?" tanya Naruto pada Pein

"Iya! Dari sini aja kelihatan belingnya," jawab Pein

"Kaki mereka gak kecolok, apa?" tanya Konan

Ketiga orang itupun turun. Lalu mendarat dengan berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Gaara…," ujar Naruto menatap cowok berambut merah di depannya ini

"Bukannya itu Sasori?" Pein heran

"Mana mungkin Sasori punya tatto ai gitu? Norak!" bisik Konan

"Iya, Sasori tatto nya bukan ai, tapi tai," lanjut Deidara. Deidara kena gaplok ma Sasori.

Deidara memang baru balik dengan danna-nya. Mereka ketemu di pasar sapi, katanya Sasori memang terdampar di tempat itu. Sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Dan akhirnya dua sejoli itu kembali ke tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawan berada.

"Sekali lagi lo ngomong, gue putus lo!" kata Sasori

"Kankurou," lanjut Ichigo menatap orang berpenampilan Batman wanna be di samping Gaara

"Eh?! Kok lo kenal?!" Rukia kaget

"Kemarin kita kan chatting dan tuker-tukeran friendster," lanjut Ichigo

"Temari….," kata Jiraiya menatap wanita di samping Gaara. "Tambah cantik aja,"

"Mulai, deh!" desis Naruto

"Dasar maniak!" gumam Hidan

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Kalian kenapa dari tadi diem? Kalian juga kesasar dan kesedot trowongan hitam dan semacamnya?"

Gaara dan kedua kakaknya mengangguk

"Oh…," Deidara juga mengangguk. "Trus, kenapa kalian betah di atas pager itu? Gak kecolok beling dan kawat?!"

Gaara diem sambil menunjuk arah bawah dengan telunjuknya. Semua menoleh, mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada arah yang di tunjuk Gaara. Terjawablah pertanyaan Naruto, kenapa tiga orang itu dari tadi diem aja. Menahan sakit karena kedua kaki mereka sekarang tengah bersimbah darah yang mengucur segar dari kaki mereka. Bahkan masih ada beling yang nancep di kaki Gaara.

"Oh….," kata yang lain (minus Gaara dan kakaknya) pelan. "So sweet…,"

Gaara dan kakaknya di bawa oleh Konan ke pohon yang teduh. Gitu-gitu Konan ninja medis, jadi mau di obati kaki mereka olehnya.

"Ada hikmah yang dapat di ambil dari semua ini," kata Sasuke kul **(sejak kapan dikau melek?!)** "Jangan coba-coba bergaya sok di atas pager berbeling dan berkawat,"

"Yeee!!" cibir Naruto. "Lagian mana ada juga orang selain mereka yang mau berdiri di atas pager beling gitu!"

"Orang gila mau lho!" kata Jiraiya yang tahun kemarin baru keluar dari RSJ

"Peserta Fear Factor juga bisa!" lanjut Pein yang penggemar Fear Factor

"Atau pemain debus," lanjut Ichigo yang mantan pemain debus

Sedangkan Gaara dan yang lain di ujung sana

"Dah gak apa-apa, Tuan Kazekage?" kata Konan

"Yeah…its okay…," Gaara mengangkat bahunya dikit dan mengangguk-angguk

"Kankuraou?" tanya Konan

"Well…well…lumayan enak," kata Kankurou

"Lo pikir lagi nyicipin masakan kuliner?!" kata Konan "Temari?"

"Huh! Cuma beling aja! Gak sakit!" Temari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

"Iya, sebelumnya Kak Temari malah pernah kakinya kelindes traktor, lho," kata Gaara. "Jadi beling sih, kecil baginya,"

"Wonder woman…," kata Kankurou

"Mulan Jameela, tuh," lanjut Konan

Balik lagi ke Naruto dan yang lain disana.

"Gimana, nih….kita ini mau kemana? Bisa balik gak?" tanya Naruto cemas

"Banyak jalan menuju Roma," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi kul dan tenangnya

"Iya! Tapi gak ada jalan menuju Jepang!" kata Ichigo. "Rumah lo di Roma atau di Jepang, sih?!"

"Aduh….," Hidan mendecak kesal. "Itu kan cuma pepatah, wahai orang yang mengaku-aku jadi dewa! Bener, deh! Gak ada dewa selain DJ!"

"Eh…siapa, noh?" Pein menunjuk ke suatu arah, yang lain menoleh

"Kayak orang…," kata Sasori, sekarang Sasori kena gaplok ma Deidara

"Namanya aja _siapa_, ya jelas orang lah! Masak hewan pake _siapa_ ?!" kata Deidara

"Buktinya Sasori, dia kan hewan, tapi orang kalo nanya nama Sasori juga pake s_iapa_," kata Hidan, untung aja Sasori gak denger karena doi lagi pake headset dan dengerin iPod nya **–yeah! Sasori jadi kaya-**

Tampaklah empat anak kecil yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Om, tolong kami, om!" kata anak cewek berambut coklat pada Naruto

"_Om_ ??" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kak, tolongin kami, dong" kata bocah laki-laki berambut pirang pada Jiraiya

"_Kak_ ?" Jiraiya menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Hei, tolongin kami," kata bocah laki-laki lain yang berambut hitam legam pada Pein

"_Hei_ ??" Pein menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kalian ini siapa dan darimana?" tanya Sasuke kalem

"Ka…kami…kesasar…eh…gak kesasar sih…aduh…ituh looohh…kami itu….gimana, ya…ah! Kami ituh…," jelas bocah cewek berambut coklat gak keruan. "Yah….kalian pasti ngerti, kan?" ujar bocah itu akhirnya

"Aaaaaaa….," kata Naruto dan yang lain pelan (minus Sasori dan Sasuke) sambil pasang muka cengo.Cuma itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut orang dewasa di depan mereka

"Maksudnya kalian kesedot trowongan hitam yang gak jelas darimana asalnya, gitu kan?" kata Sasori

"Ya!" jawab bocah cewek berambut coklat itu mengangguk-angguk

"Ya sudahlah…selamat bergabung dengan kami," kata Hidan.

"Tapi tolongin kami, dong, om!" kata bocah cowok berambut pirang pada Hidan

"Gimana kami mo nolongin kalian kalo kami sendiri gak tahu gimana nolongin diri kami sendiri?!" bentak Hidan pada bocah cowok rambut pirang ituh. "Kami jauh lebih awal merana disini, tauk!"

BWOSH! Ujung jubah Hidan terbakar api yang entah darimana asalnya

"KYAAA!! Dewa Jashin menghukumku!!" teriak Hidan panik sambil ngibas-kibasin jubahnya.

"Natsume, sudahlah…," kata bocah cowok rambut pirang itu pelan pada bocah cowok lain berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"Denger, ya!" bocah cowok itu menatap Hidan tajam yang sekarang tengah menangis memohon ampun pada DJ. "Jangan sekali-kali kau berkata kasar pada temanku, atau ku bakar habis kau!"

"Oh DJ…Ampunilah aku yang telah membentak makhluk kecil tak berdaya…," Hidan meratap sedih sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas dan tak menghiraukan ucapan bocah cowok itu

"Gini, deh, kalian darimana?" tanya Rukia lembut dan ramah

"Kami dari Gakuen Alice, karangan Tachibana Higuchi" kata bocah cewek bermata ungu yang sedari tadi diam. "Namaku Hotaru Imai,"

"Aku Mikan Sakura!" kata bocah cewek berambut coklat

"A…aku…Ruka Nogi..," kata bocah cowok berambut pirang tertunduk malu sambil menggendong kelinci kecil di dadanya

"Kalau kau?" Naruto bertanya pada bocah cowok berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu

"Natsume Hyuga," katanya angkuh

"Oh…jadi kau keturunan Hyuga?" kata Jiraiya. "Tapi kenapa bisa ke Gakuen Alice? Kok gak pernah liat di Hyuga mansion?"

"Hinata dan Neji juga gak pernah cerita," pikir Naruto

"Emangnya klan Hyuga hanya klannya Neji?" kata Sasuke

"Iya! Tetangga Author yang tukang sol sepatu juga berklan Hyuga," jelas Sasori

"Author apaan, sih?" tanya yang lain heran

"Ya udah, sekarang kalian jangan takut, yah…kan ada kami…," Pein tersenyum

"Justru kalo lo pasang tampang gitu malah nakut-nakutin tauk!" kata Ichigo

"Terima kasih…," kata Ruka

"Ya udah…sebaiknya kita pasang tenda aja, udah mulai malem," kata Jiraiya sambil menatap langit yang mulai kelam.

"Lha tendanya mana?" tanya Gaara menghampiri mereka dengan langkah terpincang-pincang. "Kamu pikir kita kesini dengan sengaja dan bawa persiapan?"

"Tenang aja," kata Hotaru sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya. "Ada ini!" kata bocah itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda kecil

"_Ini_ yang kau maksud itu apa?" kata Deidara

"Tenda darurat!" kata Hotaru. "Cukup tekan tombol ini…," Hotaru menekan sebuah tombol hijau di benda itu. "Lempar agak jauh," Hotaru melempar benda itu. "Tara! Dah jadi tenda, kan?!" kata Hotaru bangga sambil menunjuk sebuah tenda yang telah terpampang di hadapan mereka

Yang lain (minus Sasori, Sasuke, Gaara dan Natsume) menatap takjub pada tenda itu. Bayangkan tatapan seorang awam yang gak pernah lihat benda yang namanya tenda!

"Great! How can?!" kata Naruto yang sok Inggris

"Gampang! Hotaru kan bisa apa saja!" kata Mikan ikut bangga

"Pake elemen apa kamu?" tanya Jiraiya. "Benda itu semacam kugutsu kah?"

"Mana ada kugutsu di jadiin tenda? Melecehkan!" kata Sasori panas

"Hotaru ini dari kelas Teknologi. Banyak penemuan hebat yang udah ia ciptakan, looohhh…," lanjut Mikan

"Oh ya?!" kata Ichigo. "Kamu bisa juga kah, bikin alat penangkap Hollow secara otomatis?"

"Dia mana tahu, sih?!" Rukia menjitak jidat Ichigo

"Tapi…kita butuh beberapa tenda, kan? Gak mungkin cuma satu tenda dan kita di tumplek blek jadi satu gituh" kata Sasuke

"Aku masih punya yang lain," Hotaru mengeluarkan beberapa benda ajaib itu lagi. "Cukup kan?!"

"YEAH! AKU! AKU AJA YANG LEMPAR!!" Naruto melonjak-lonjak girang

"Aku juga mau!!" Deidara ikut berteriak

"Aku juga!!" Pein tak mau kalah

"Ikuuuuttt!!" Kankurou teriak sambil berlari-lari terseok-seok dengan tongkat kayunya

"Gue juga," kata Gaara tak mau kalah

"Hup!!" Naruto melempar benda itu setelah sebelumnya memencet tombol hijau. Dan jadilah tenda itu berdiri di depannya. "Yeah! Gue hebat!!"

"Siapa yang gak bisa kalo cuma gitu?" cibir Jiraiya

"Yeah!" Pein melempar benda itu. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, benda itu tak berubah juga jadi tenda. "Kok gak bisa?!"

"Gimana mo bisa, kalo bendanya dah ancur berkeping-keping gitu?!" bentak Konan. "Lo ngelemparnya terlalu kuat! Di kenain batu, lagi!"

"Tuh…ternyata ada yang gak bisa," Ichigo menunjuk Pein dengan dagunya

"Sudah ku duga, sih…," kata Jiraiya

Akhirnya, menjelang Isyak, tenda pun dah berhasil didirikan. Ada 4 tenda yang berhasil didirikan. Awalnya ada 6 buah benda ajaib itu dari Hotaru. Tapi yang berhasil di jadiin tenda Cuma 4, hasil dari lemparan Hotaru, Naruto, Gaara dan Kankurou. Benda yang di lempar Pein remuk di kenain batu. Dan yang di lempar Deidara meleduk. Gimana gak meleduk, orang Deidara ngelemparnya pake ngomong _KATSU!_ gitu. Alasannya sih…_"Gue keseringan, sih…ngelempar trus ngomong katsu! Jadi kebiasaan, deh"_ ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah

Tenda yang didirikan ada 4! Tenda pertama di tempati para cewek, yakni Mikan, Hotaru, Rukia, Konan dan Temari. Tenda kedua di tempati para cowok keren dan kul, yakni Sasuke, Sasori dan Natsume. Tenda ketiga hanya di huni dua orang, yakni Gaara dan Ruka. Entah mengapa demikian. Sedangkan tenda terakhir yang berdiri tepat di bawah pohon beringin, di tempati para makhluk yang….yah….sealam dengan Naruto gitu, yakni Jiraiya, Hidan, Deidara, Pein **-well, agak sulit sih, bikin Pein jadi urakan kayak Naruto, tapi saia suka bikin imej Pein yang kayak gitu X) maap-**, Kankurou, Ichigo dan Naruto sendiri. 7 laki-laki itu di tumplek blek jadi satu di tenda yang sama.

Di tenda para cewek….

"Eh….gimana, sih….Gakuen Alice ituh?" tanya Temari pada Hotaru

"Tempat yang membosankan. Tapi mudah dapetin uang," kata Hotaru yang nyaris sama dengan Kakuzu. Bedanya, Hotaru cewek, Kakuzu cowok. Hotaru kecil, Kakuzu dah bau tanah. Hotaru manis dan imut, Kakuzu bikin muntah dan enek.

"Trus disana pake chakra, gak, buat tugas dan misi-misi gitu?" tanya Temari

"Kami gak pake chakra, tapi pake alice,"

"Bedanya Alice dan chakra?"

"Tulisannya,"

Sedangkan di tenda para cowok kul….

"Hei….tadi yang bakar jubah Hidan itu kamu, ya?" tanya Sasori pada Natsume

"Huh..," Natsume hanya mendengus kecil sambil melanjutkan membaca manga nya

"Hei, itu kan manga Naruto!" kata Sasori menunjuk buku manga yang di pegang Natsume. "Wah…ini kan chapter yang waktu aku tarung ma Nenek Chiyo dan Sakura. Hebat, deh, aku!" kata Sasori

"Di situ juga ada bagian elo yang mati kan? Huh, cemen! Mati di tangan nenek-nenek dan cewek!" dengus Sasuke sambil membalik jempolnya

"Yang penting keren!" kata Sasori

"Apanya yang keren?!" balas Sasuke

"Buktinya anggota Akatsuki yang terbanyak penggemarnya kan aku!"

"Halah! Yang suka ama elo kan yaoi semua!"

"Enak aja lo kalo ngomong..daripad…,"

BWOSH! Ucapan Sasori terputus saat melihat Natsume menyulut api di ujung telunjuk Natsume sendiri

"Ngomong lagi, kebakar!" ancam bocah itu

"Okeh," kata Sasori dan Sasuke bareng, dengan gaya pengucapan dan ekspresi seperti model iklan XL yang versi sepak bola ituh X)

Di tenda Naruto….

"Bedanya Titi DJ dan DJ?" kata Deidara

"Apa yah…," Naruto mikir serius. "Kalo Titi DJ itu penyanyi, kalo DJ itu yang bagian chukuchu….yeah! yo everybody! Come on! Chukuchu!" Naruto menirukan gerakan tangan seorang DJ yang sering di lihatnya di acara sebuah channel televisi. "Iya kan?"

"Salah!" kata Deidara

"Bedanya, Titi DJ itu penyanyi dan DJ itu dewa kan?" jawab Hidan

"Salah juga!" kata Deidara

"Bedanya, tulisan dan cara bacanya," kata Jiraiya

"Salah total malah!"

"Bedanya….Titi DJ di Indonesia. Kalo DJ gak jelas dimana," kata Pein yang langsung di gampar Hidan

"Salah!"

"Bedanya….terletak pada ada tidaknya kata _Titi_. Iya kan?" kata Kankurou

"Salah!"

"Trus apa? Jangan-jangan elo sendiri juga gak tahu, lagi?!" kata Ichigo yang gak mau repot-repot nyumbang jawaban

"Bedanya…, kalo Titi DJ itu penggemarnya banyak. Kalo DJ, penggemarnya cuma Hidan! Khakhakha….," Deidara tertawa geli dan tak menghiraukan ancaman maut yang akan di hadapinya.

krik-krik-krik…hanya jangkrik yang ikut tertawa

"Bersiaplah untuk kematian tertragis sepanjang masa…," kata Hidan mengeluarkan sabitnya.

Sedangkan di tenda Gaara….

Sunyi. Sepi. Ruka dan Gaara udah tidur, dengan posisi Gaara memeluk Ruka seperti seorang ayah yang mendekap anaknya di malam yang dingin X)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Talkshow :**

**Yu : Hai…seneng ketemu lagi di fic yang berbeda X)**

**Mikan : Pertama kalinya saia muncul di fic Yuki-san….**

**Gaara : Kenapa kau membuatku pincang? Gak Gaara banget!**

**Yu : -senyum takut- ya maap…**

**Natsume : kenapa kau membuatku satu tenda dengan dua orang itu? –menunjuk SasoSasu-**

**Yu : ya maap…**

**SasuSaso : kenapa kami kamu buat kayak model iklan XL? –bicara dengan waktu dan intonasi yang sama-**

**Yu : ya maap…**

**Dei : Cuma **_**ya maap…**_** aja yang bisa lo katain. Gak ada yang lain, apa?!**

**Yu : Maap ya…**

**Dei : -pingsan-**

**Saso : sama aja, tuh!**

**Mikan : jangan keroyok Yuki-san, dong!!**

**Ruka : Sakura…**

**Naruto : Mana Sakura? Mana? –tolah toleh-**

**Yu : ya udah…chapter selanjutnya biar Sei-chan aja yang nerusin. Kita akan berpisah sementara**

**Pein : Kita? Elo aja kali gue enggak! Kami kan masih nongol di chapter depan!**

**Gaara : kabarnya, chapter depan Sei-chan ingin membuat Pein jadi terbunuh di gigit semut rangrang ya?**

**Pein : OH DJ!!**

**Gaara : -tersenyum licik-**

**Pein : Gue gak mau matiiiiii…OH NOOOO!! GUE BELUM PERNAH NGERASAIN MALAM PERTAMA!! JANGAN BUNUH GUEEEE!!**

**Hotaru : -menembakkan baka gun ke Pein-**

**Pein : -pingsan dengan kepala bersandar di atas dada Deidara-**

**Yu : Eeeerrrgghhh…okeyh…udah dulu, ya! Jangan lupa review. Tetep baca, yah…nantikan chapter selanjutnya –sambil memandang ngeri pada sepasang adam yang tebaring dengan mesra di atas tanah itu-**

**REVIEW, YAHHH….X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuhu!! Kembali lagi dengan Art-Is-Bang!! Yang transformasi jadi Abang Lucious shiro (didepak) saia mah cewek.. Yowes!! Oia, achtung! Achtung! 'Thanks to' ada di bawah!! Ada yang bantuin ide di chapter ini XP Well, then.. let's read!!**

**Judul: "Anime Bentrooookk!!"**

Pagi hari, "Cit, cit," suara burung berkicau.

Semuanya tidur di tenda dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Di tenda cewek, semuanya tertidur pulas. Di tenda cowok keren, mereka tidur dengan jarak masing-masing 3 meter untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan (??). Di tenda tempat Naruto dkk berada, semua juga tidur dengan sangat pulas, ada yang ngigau, ada yang ngorok. Dsb. Di tempat Gaara...

"Ugh... agh... ugh... ehm..." begitu yang terdengar di tenda Gaara, membuat seluruh orang di tenda sekitar terbangun.

"Eh, eh, ada apa sih, un??" tanya Deidara sambil menguncir rambutnya.

"Nggak tau!!" kata Pein sambil tarik selimut. Emang ada selimut? Mereka pakai daun pisang buat selimut! Jadi kelihatan seperti ikan pepes.. -swt-

"Ayo kita cek!" kata Jiraiya. Semuanya langsung keluar tenda. Di luar sudah ada para cewek dan trio Joker (Joko keren, _lit._ Perjaka keren): Sasori, Sasuke, Natsume.

"Gaara!!" panggil Temari sambil membuka tenda Gaara, "KYAAAA!!" teriak Temari.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Konan, Hotaru, Mikan, dan Rukia. "KYAAAA!! Ngaak matching!!"

"Apa sih?" tanya Trio Joker. JRENG JRENG Muka mereka langsung pucat..

"Nan ta yo??" Pein, Deidara, Kankurou, Naruto, Jiraiya, Hidan, dan Ichigo mengintip. "HWAAAA!!"

Ada apha sebenarnya?? Ada apha?? (Medhok mode: on)

"Siapa itu?"

"Iya! Siapa??"

"Siapa sih?"

"Gw tanya elo.. itu siapa?!"

"Siapa sih dia??"

"Ih! Gw yang tanya duluan!!"

"Iya! Tapi gw nggak tau siapa dia!!"

"Kalo begitu kita sama-sama gak tau!"

"Btw, siapa sih lo??"

"Ih...! -nampol-"

Sementara banyak yang lagi bertengkar gara-gara gak tau siapa dia, malah ribut sendiri seperti yang di atas, seseorang yang berada di tenda Gaara dan Ruka, yang memeluk Gaara, itu pun bangun.. siapakah dia?? Apakah dia tokoh dari anime lain? Jelaskan siapa dia!! (maksa pembaca: sok dramatis)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

"Siapa lo?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang tidur memeluk Gaara itu.

"He blegug! Dia lagi tidur tau!" Sasori nyodok pala Naru pake buntut Hiruko.

"Hey! Bangun!" teriak Deidara. "Hey! Bangun, un!"

"Zzz..." orang itu masih tidur.

BYOR

Hidan nyiram orang itu pakai air, spontan Gaara dan Ruka yang ikut-ikutan kesiram juga ikut terbangun..

"SIAPA KAU!!" teriak Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk orang itu. Orang itu baru membuka matanya.

"Me?" tanya orang itu bengong sambil nunjuk dirinya.

"Iya!! Elo! Siapa lagi??"

"Aku.. sebut saja namaku Ryuuzaki," kata orang itu.

"Uh, so cute!!" kata Temari.

"Ryuuzaki?? Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'Zaki', un?" tanya Deidara. Ya orang itu angguk-angguk saja.

"Whatever..!!" kata orang itu sambil bangkit dari dalam tenda.

"Eh?? Jangan-jangan kau dari anime lain ya??" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku dari Death Note!!" kata orang yang merupakan tokoh di anime Death Note yang bernama L itu.

"Keren!" kata Temari lagi.

"Apanya sih yang keren dari hasil persilangan panda ama manusia??" cela Pein yang ngeliatin lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata L yang mirip ama panda. Bendanya Panda ama L, L lebih kurus dari pada panda XD

"Wah.. semakin banyak saja yang nyasar di tempat yang aneh seperti ini..??" gumam Jiraiya.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini, menurut asistenku Watari yang baru saja menelefonku, dialah pelakunya.." kata L sambil menunjuk...Pein. Bukan... yang dibelakangnya...Sasori. Bukan...yang disampingnya...yak!! Itu dia biang keroknya!

"Me... un??" Deidara menunjuk dirinya, sementara orang-orang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke. "Yah.. pantesan aja lah dia biang keroknya..."

"APA, UN?! TIDAK MUNGKIN, UN!!" ucap Deidara.

"Itu mungkin!! Aku 99 persen yakin!!" kata L.

"Dari... dari mana asistenmu itu tau??" kata Sasori.

"Kyaa!! Sasori-danna, un!!" Deidei histeris.

"Iya!! Asistenku mergokin dia masuk ke animeku!! Sambil nyebar-nyebar ranjau di dalem tanah gitu! Makanya menyebabkan banyak lubang!!" kata L.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" teriak se-anime bentrok. Ehem, termasuk orang di luar sono yang nggak selamet.

"WHAT??" Deidara sendiri yang sok pake bahasa Inggris.

Sfx: Buagh!!

Pein mukul pala Deidara, "Lancang lo!! masuk ke anime lain!! Gag ngajak gue lagi!! Siapa tau lo pergi ke anime nyang banyak adegan yaoih-nya!!" teriak Pein di kuping Deidei. Dengan rada dramatis dan sedikit menyesal...

"Ih, bos... nggak segitunya kaleee..." Deidara with aming style.

"Tapi apa bener?? Lo ke sana?" tanya Konan.

"Ah, eng... i... iya sih... un.."

"Nyebar ranjau??" tanya Temari, Hotaru, Mikan.

"I... i... iya sih... un.."

"Nyebab-in Anime jadi bentrok semua??" tanya nyang laen. Bahkan Naruto ama Ichigo udah treak-treak pake toa.

"Ng... enggak tau, un..." Deidara menciut.

"Dan bagaimana cara kita keluar??" tanya Jiraiya.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah..." ucap seseorang. Berdiri di atas pagar yang diinjek ama Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou di episode lalu.

"Siapa noh??" tanya Hidan dan Naruto berbarengan.

"...mengorbankan dia!!" tunjuk seseorang cowok berambut putih pada Deidara. Deidara shock dilirikin ama anak-anak nyang laen yang ada di situ.

"Gu... gue... un??" Deidara nunjuk dirinya lagi.

"Jelas elo!! Siapa lagi!!" kata cowok yang berambut blondie. Kalo bukan karena luka bakar abis maenan mercon di muka sebelah kirinya itu ada... pasti udah dikira cewek. Emang nyambung gitu?? Dasar author yang aneh... DX

"Jadi, kita habisin langsung nie??" tanya yang satunya, yang pake goggle putih, sambil ngarahin bazooka-nya ke arah Deidei.

"DX" begitulah Deidara. 'Ya Allooooooohh... pingsankanlah aku... bunuh aku sekaliaaann... TT.TT'

"Jangan dibazoka tauk!!" kata Near (Hah?!) yang berambut putih itu XD

"Bacok aja!!" Mello ngeluarin cluritnya (Jah, sejak kapan senjata Mello berganti menjadi clurit?? Udik!!) ditodong-todongin ke Deidara. Deidara pun meleleh.

"Parah lo!" kata Matt, yang tanpa sadar.. nodongin mulut bazoka-nya ke wajah Mello.

Mello pun menoleh dengan hati-hati... "Whoy!! Jangan ditodongin ke gue!!"

"Oh, ya!! Sorry!! Sorry!!" Matt langsung nurunin mulut bazoka-nya.

"Tak ayal lo jadi nomer 3!! Ya sudah!! Kita bereskan biang keroknya!" teriak Mello.

"Eh!! Kalian nggak papa?! Di situ ada beling looohh!!" sahut Naruto.

"Ah, gak papa. Sebelum kita nangkring kan, udah kita bersihin belingnya!" kata Matt.

"Kurang kerjaan banget! Ngebersihin beling.." hina Kankurou.

"Elonya aja yang tolol! Makanya kaki lo ampe pendarahan!!" saot Sasuke sambil ngelirikin kaki Kankurou yang di-gips. Wuih.. udah ada tanda tangannya se-anime yang nyasar di sonoo!! XD

"Lumayan lah.. dapet pahala.. siapa tahu bisa dituker ama Nintendo Wii.." kata Matt.

"Ngayal lo!" Mello ngegeplak kepala Matt.

Saat menoleh... Deidara sudah lenyap...

"Jah?? Kemana dia?" tanya Sasuke yang agak sewot, mendengar berita barusan, Deidara emang sial!!

"Dia kabur!!" Natsume ngacung-ngacungin berang. aneh. Masa natsume kayak begitu sih?? Wekekek.

"Weh! Sudah kubilang kan!! Dia itu emang hollow!! Hollow biang kerok!! hollow yang bejad!!" teriak Ichigo sambil ngacung-ngacungin zanpakutou-nya.

"Mananya sih dari orang itu yang kelihatan hollow-nya??" tanya Naruto sambil garuk kepala.

"Itu tuh.. lubang di dadanya..." kata Rukia.

"Lha? Dari mana kalian tahu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Gue lihat dia pas mandi di sungai ama seekor ikan hiu!!" kata Ichigo.

"Gue sih, gak tau pasti, soalnya pas itu gue lagi belanja.." kata Rukia (??).

"Ngintip nih ceritanya??" si Jiraiya ngerutin jidat.

"Tenang!! Indra penciumanku tajam!! Aku bisa menunjukkan kalian kemana si Deidei itu kabuurr!!" kata L.

"Nyeah?? Dengaren bisa nyium bau orang lain selain bau 'seme' raito." ucap Matt pelan. Diiringi anggukan Mello.

"Disini bau lumpur lapindo!" kata L sambil menunjukkan jalan menuju Deidei.

"Tunggu!! Sepertinya ada yang kurang!!" kata Rukia.

"Apa??" tanya Ichigo.

"Cowok rambut merah yang kemaren datang bereng Deidei itu..." kata Rukia.

"Sasori!!" Pein & Konan kompak.

"Ck... sampai Sasori dibawa kabur..." gungam Jiraiya.

"Lihat! Ini surat kaleng si maniak itu!!" kata Natsume pada yang lainnya. Menunjukkan surat dari Deidara.

"Whoy!! Anak kecil! Main nyembunyiin aja lo dikala penting kayak gini!! Mana suratnya!!" rebut Kankurou.

Mereka rame-rame lari kayak lomba maraton sambil nggerombol buat ngebaca surat botol tolol itu.

_Dear para manusia terlantar yang kesasar di Anime Bentroookk...!_

_Ini Deidara, dan benar.. Deidara adalah pelaku kejahatan yang membuat kalian terjebak di tempat laknat ini, un... benar kata orang nyang namanya Ryuuzaki itu... saia baru nyadar kalo saia-lah ternyata pelakunya..._

"Nyee... telat nyadar banget sih!!" kata Ichigo.

"Bacot terus aja!! baca!!" Mello nodongin senjatanya, yakni clurit.

...sebenarnya itu hanyalah percobaan dari bom C17! Kenapa dianamain C 17?? Karena gue bikinnya pada tanggal 17 Agustus...

"Halah!! kebanyakan bacot nih surat!! Nggak penting! Skip! Skip!" kata Gaara.

_...memang.. saia mempraktekkannya di anime Naruto... namun juga di anime-anime lain... karena kenapa?? Tanya kenapa? Kenapa tanya? Mau tau aja looo!! Itinya, itu cuma percobaan!! Percobaan, un!! Nggak laen, un!!_

"Eh!! Liat dong!! Liat dong!!" Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, ama Ruka berjinjit-jinjit supaya bisa ngeliat isi surat Deidara.

"Eh?? Kok... nggak kedengeran suara ledakannya yea waktu itu??" tanya Konan.

...Percobaannya bom C17 adalah, ranjau terbaru dengan bunyi ledakan yang diminimalisir...

"Geez... pantes!!" kata Kankurou.

Jika kalian pengen mendapatkanku... dan mengorbankanku... langkahi dulu mayat Sasori no danna yang sekarang sedang dalam penyandraan di tanganku... Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Lampir si Deidara...

"Bused!! Niat banget yakh??" kata semua orang di situ yang pada lari-larian kayak ikut lomba maraton.

Lama mereka berlari...

"Prasaan dari tadi muter-muter deh??" kata Ichigo.

"Iya, udah belasan kali kita ketemu ama patung dewa syiwa itu!!" tunjuk Temari ama Kankurou ke arah patung dewa syiwa yang berada di pinggir poon asam.

"Neha?? Kok ada yah, patung maksiat kayak gitu di hutan gini?" tanya Pein.

"Meneketehe!!" saot Naruto.

"Mungkin, Kak Deidara juga menyebarkan patung itu ke candi Jago juga! makanya patung dewa syiwa-nya nyasar juga ke anime bentrok!" simpul Ruka.

"Wateper lah!! Yang penting sekarang kita harus kejar si Deidei maniak itu!!" kata Pein. Soal ngehajar anak buah dia itu emang paling sip.

"Gue bisa mencium baunya!! Semakin dekat!! Lewat sini!!" kata L sambil menunjuk jalan... di mana patung dewa syiwa itu berada.

Beberapa menit..

"Ke sini..." kata L sambil menunjuk jalan... di mana patung dewa syiwa itu berada.

Beberapa menit lagi...

"Sini!" kata L sambil menunjuk jalan... di mana patung dewa syiwa itu berada.

"Whoy! Muter terus nih!! Elo bener nggak sih bisa nunjukkin arah yang tepat ke tempat Deidara!!" teriak Naruto, Sasuke, Kankurou, Gaara, Natsume, dan yang laen-laen pada L. Jelas L yang dalam sejarahnya adalah detektip jenius enggak mau sampai ketahuan kalau aselinya dia ndak tau di mana si Deidei itu. Yups, emang bau tanah liat, soalnya daerah situ tanahnya tanah liat semua.

"Ke sini!!" tunjuk L pada jalan deket patung dewa syiwa.

Sfx: Bletagh!!

"Yang bener loooooo!!" teriak orang-orang semua.

"Ya udah! Sini! Gue kan lebih jenius daripada L-nii!!" kata Near sambil menunjukkan arahnya. "Jadi ke sini!!" kata Near, membalikkan arah dari jalan yang ditunjukkan L tadi.

"Eh, rasanya sama aja deh!! Ini juga lewat patung dewa syiwa! Bedanya, tadi patung dewa syiwa-nya ada di sebelah kanan, sekarang berada di sebelah kiri.." kata Rukia. Semuanya langsung nyadar dan pada sweatdrop.. dan jelas juga merasa bego lha!!

"Iya!!" saot Natsume.

"Waaah!!" semuanya langsung pada ngegebukin orang Death Note rame-rame. Tak terkecuali si Matt ama Mello yang innocent.

"Jadi, kita lewat jalan yang mana yak??" tanya Naruto bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tanggal berapa yak sekarang? Mungkin masih ada waktu buat semedi ke Dewa Jashin!!" kata Hidan.

"Woy!! Nyadar kek, alirannya sesaaattt!!" teriak Temari di kuping Hidan, yah bareng Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, dan Natsume.

"Ya udah ah!! Capek nih!!" kata Gaara sambil bersandar di bawah pohon beringin.

"Istirahat aja yuks!!" ajak Ruka sama Hotaru, Mikan, dan Natsume. Ngikutin Gaara.

Konan dan Pein pun ikut beristirahat berduaan, juga dengan Ichigo, Rukia, beserta yang lainnya.. X) banyak banget euy!! Dan.. Hidan yang lagi ibadah.

-

Di atas pu'un. ada 3 kera..

_Sfx: Bletagh!!_

Yang satu lagi maenin ranting, disusun jadi rumah-rumahan. Yang satu lagi rakus makan coklat. Yang satu lagi asyik main PSP sambil ngerokok.

Entahlah, mereka dapet tugas ngawasin di atas pohon gitu. Sedangkan yang lain lagi pesta-pesta di bawah pohon beringin. Masih sempet aja...

"Eh!! Matt!! Matt!! Awasin nooooh!!" kata Mello sambil asyik makan coklat sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pegunungan.

"Akh.. auk!!" Matt malah melengos sambil terus main game. Aslinya Mello berang, tapi.. karena.. yah, gag usah deh XD

"Eh?? Lu inget mukenye cewe itu tadi nggak??" tanya Near.

"Napa?" Mello menoleh. "WHAT DE FAK??" ucapnya saat melihat Death Note yang ada dalem genggaman Near.

"Wotisdat??" tanya Mello sambil menatap curiga, sambil rada kaget-kaget dikit.

"Death note!! Mata lo katarak yah??" Near nunjukin Death note-nya di depan muka Mello.

"Dapet dari mane lu??" tanya Matt.

"Nyolong euh, dari raito, Bwahaha!!" kata Near diiringi tawa laknat pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Emang tadi kita ketemu ma raito?" tanya Mello.

"Nggak sih, waktu gue ngeluh kaki lecet-lecet soalnya cuman pake kaos kaki doang, terus berteduh di pohon, gue ngelihat raito lagi bengong. Sontak gue nyolong aja tuh death note. Oi! Ada yang tau mukanya cewek tadi nggak??" tanya Near ulang.

"Cewek??" Mello ngerutin dahinya.

"Yang katanya namanya Deidara ituh!!" kata Near.

"Gue nggak tahu, lupa gue!!" kata Matt.

"Pantes mata lo katarak!! Goggle lo!!" teriak Mello.

"Eh! Cepet deh!! Mending kalo inget kita tulis sekalian sekarang.. korbanin!!" kata Near.

"Gue nggak apal. Um... dia noh cewek apa cowok sih??" tanya Mello yang bingung.

"Lah elo cewek apa cowok??" tanya Matt, langsung ditimpuk ranting & dedaunan ama Mello.

"Cewek lha!" kata Near.

"Kata siapa...? Cowok!!" ucap Matt.

"Cewek lha!" kata Near.

"Cowok!!" kata Matt lagi.

"Ya udah deh!! Dia itu kelaminnya campuran!! Susah amed!! Mendingan kita kasih aja deh tuh detnot ke temen-temennya ntu manusia!!" kata Mello.

"Cewek!!" kata Near.

"Cowok!" tegas Matt.

"Terserah! Sini!" Mello mo ngambil detnotnya Near.

"Enak aja!! entar lo buat maksiat lagi!! Elo kan bokep!" kata Near.

"Jeh??" Mello gak ngerti.

"Ntar lo nulis... misal.. Rukmini.. mati jam segini.. sebelum mati, telanjang bulat! Bisa aja kan nohh??" kata Near.

"Ngarang!! Tau dari mana lo?? sini!" kata Mello.

"Gila yah!! jangan sampai ketahuan sama orang-orang, bisa-bisa mereka yang bernapsu bejad pada pengen ngerebutin nih death note.!!"

"Tapi kan yang apal wajah mereka cuma temennya doang!" kata Mello.

"Tinggal potong aja nih lembar!! Terus dikasih mereka yang apal ama wajahnya!!" kata Near.

"Ah, iya juga yah.." pikir Mello.

"Tak ayal elo jadi yang ke 2..." kata Near.

"Geez... terserah!!" kata Mello.

"Eh?? Apaan tuh?? Di bawah ada rame-rame!!" kata Matt sambil ngelihat ke bawah poon.

"Woy!! Pesta!! PEIN ABIS NANGKEP BISOOOON!!" teriak Naruto.

"Jeh!! Pesta nggak ngajakin!!" kata Matt sambil turun ke bawah.

"Ikut!" kata Mello. Near pun ngeberesin ranting-rantingnya sebelum turun. Tiba-tiba. Ada seseorang datang lewat semak-semak dengan seseorang lagi yang diiket ama tali, mulutnya dilakban, diseret dengan nista.

"Un... laper, un..." kata Deidara. Yang nyeret itu.

"Hmmmpppfffhh..." (Sasori) yang diseret itu.

Selama beberapa detik melongo(orang yang pesta pora itu), Mereka..

"BBBBAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!" Teriak semuanya emosi, mumpung pada megang sendok-garpu-ama piso nih...(whatdefak??Dapet dari mana??)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Lucious : Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Deidara?? Apakah hal dodol yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?? Nantikan kedodolan-kedodolan yang terjadi di anime bentroookk!!**

**+TaLKsHoooWww!!+**

**Lucious (Author): YEEEE!! Ada Death note, kyaaa!! –hysterical mode: on-**

**Matt: Rafleshia Arnoldi looo!! Pas gue lagi maen Warcraft ketarik ke dimensi lain!!**

**Lucious: Hoa!! Matt Death note!! –tepar- XD**

**Matt: Ya sudah lah... jangan lupa review fict dodol ini yah! kalau nggak.. gue nggak bakalan muncul lagi nih di chapter depan!!**

**Lucious: Nantikan chapter depan yang bego!! Yah!!**

**Matt: Bujugbunengdahbusetloooo!! Tiba-tiba bangun!!**

**Lucious: -nyengir- pingsan lagi akh...**

**Matt: Kuda looooo!!**

**REVIEW...**

**Ada yang ketinggalan: meL-chan: Woy!! sei!! Gendheng lu!! Tengs tu me-nya manaaahhh??**

**Matt: Dan terimakasih untuk Tuhan, nyak, babe –nya Author, kakaknya (saya)...**

**meL-chan: Letoy!!**

**BLETAGH!**

**Matt: -kesambit- ...Thanks to meL-chan River (halah), yang udah bantuin ide di chapter ini, hupla!! Jadilah, (anggap saja) fanfict collab sei & meL-chan (yang ke-2 XD anjriddd), khusus untuk chapter ini!! Well, then... see ya!!**


End file.
